NEMEXIS HQ
NEMEXIS HQ is the 5th Fireteam scenario (and 36th map ) released in Combat Arms. Overview In NEMEXIS HQ, you're finally taking the fight to heart of the enemy’s stronghold, as you storm a heavily fortified office building on your way to a confrontation with one of the deadliest enemies you've ever faced. While the playable interior of the building isn't too large, the length of the pathway leading up the the building is. For the first half of the mission, players must progress directly through the area and make it to the destination. From there, they must defend themselves from incoming enemy fire outside until the blast doors are brought up and the elevators become online. Before you can head out to the Sky Lounge, however, you must clear out the elevators of any hostiles. Once you reach the top, you must clear three floors of enemies and await further instructions. At that point, the boss will appear and begin shattering your troops. You are now confined to those three floors and must engage the boss in combat. It will use a variety of moves (all of which can be predicted), as you shuffle from floor to floor. To hinder your progress, more and more enemies will emerge from all floors to impede your progress. Don't rush too often, make sure someone's covering your back, and stay on guard. Mission Briefing NEMEXIS HQ is the first straightforward Fireteam mission. Fireteam Elements *As a Fireteam map, messages are constantly being sent in to keep you updated on the situation. *Your enemies are once again enemy AI. This time, however, they are soldiers enhanced with illegal experimental gear. *Players respawn and heal a little after each round, while their ammo count is also completely replenished. Before an important cutscene, players will fully heal/respawn with full HP. *Special utility packs are once again present. #'Standard Ammo packs' are for most primary weapons, usually Assault Rifles or SMGs. They can be noted by their plain, beige color. #'Heavy Ammo packs' are less easily found. They can fully replenish all of your ammo, including that of Explosives, Snipers, Shotguns, Handguns, and Specialist items. They are noted for their magenta hue and large, box-like size. #'Health packs' are the least common packs, and for a good reason. Each Health pack will fully replenish your HP, regardless of what you already have (1-99 HP). Approximately equal in size to a Standard Ammo pack, Health packs are noted for their radiant green hue and the cross insignia on its front. You can also equip the "Resourceful" ability to increase your chances of getting a health pack. Synopsis To successfully complete the game, players must navigate their way through the entire building and defeat the final boss at the end. Depending on the difficulty, your enemies will be more durable---though they will give you more points. Dead enemies may drop ammo or health occasionally; their frequency depending on the level of difficulty. After each round, ammo is restocked, dead players get a respawn, and new info is updated. Health is partially restored; the higher the difficulty the lower the heal (10-60 HP). You will be fully healed/revived as soon as a chapter ends. The key is to stick together to survive. Role *Your job is to successfully infiltrate NEMEXIS HQ and capture the CEO/retrieve any useful information. Modes *Normal: *Hard: *Extreme: Unlocked Areas *Section 1 - Underground Garage (G1) *Section 2 - Ground Floor (Lobby) *Section 3 - Sky Lounge (Top Floor) Enemies *Agent *Close-Combat Agent *Heavy Weapons Agent Bosses *D.R.E.A.D Weapons available: *N/A Endings *Normal: *Hard: *Extreme: You manage to defeat D.R.E.A.D, the CEO has escaped, and you've managed to obtain some useful information. Rewards * Hard - Red Ninjato * Extreme - Gold Ninjato Walkthrough Here are some helpful hints when playing NEMEXIS HQ. * Having a Machine Gun will be extremely beneficial for fighting D.R.E.A.D. * There is a bit of lag during the transitions when D.R.E.A.D. disappears. This can be EXTREMELY troublesome for players with low health, as Agents will flood the doors. * When D.R.E.A.D. disappears, head to the second floor for a Full Ammo box refill. It may be guarded; expect a large fight for it. * Watch out for Agents who drop grenades. The range of the explosives is a LOT higher than most would expect. * Miniguns are a must if you play as a Specialist. Combined with med-kits will allow you to maximize your score. * Shift floors when fighting D.R.E.A.D., as it can only fight one floor at a time. This will reduce the chance of taking damage during the fight. * Placing mines or throwing grenades is very useful when agents rush out of the doors at the end of the parking lot sector, and at the elevator lobby when agents storm out of the elevators. *Try to avoid the top floor if you're low on HP. This floor quite often has at least one NEMEXIS Agent on it. *Most importantly, do not rush, NEMEXIS soldiers carry tons of grenades that can bring down your HP in seconds *D.R.E.A.D has a series of 3 lights: Red light means rockets, so you have about 5 seconds to hide behind a wall or in the elevator. Purple is for gas, but is harmless if you have medkits and is easy to evade. Blue is for the machinegun. Switch floors or hide in the elevator immediately as the D.R.E.A.D. will often lotto you or at least bring down your HP quickly. Intel (Mission Updates) These are the mission updates that will be sent to you by various characters as you progress through the mission. CC= Colonel Coleman ; SE= Sergeant Evan Underground Garage (G1) CC: "This is Colonel Colemen. Proceed to the Sky Lounge on the top floor. You and your team will need to access their secure intelligence channels and subdue the NEMEXIS CEO." CC: "Hostiles are closing in on your position. You have permission to subdue them using any means necessary, just get moving." CC: "The parking garage shutter has been locked. You'll need to open it manually to gain access to the upper floors." SE: "Looks like you pissed them off. Enemy reinforcements are incoming. Secure your position and prepare for a firefight!" SE: "Get into the lobby before NEMEXIS Security catches on to us!" Ground Floor (Lobby) SE: "Damn it! Colonel, the target's security systems are engaged, please advise!" CC: "Be advised, NEMEXIS SOP is to deploy poison gas into compromised areas. We can stop it, but we need a link into their system." CC: "Doors are open, but not for long! Get in there!" CC: "Get to the lobby and patch us into their security system! You don't have much time!" After the players patch into the security system a cut scene plays, showing enemy reinforcements arriving in armored cars and police cars. CC: "Well done. We'll have their security system disabled in only a few minutes. Stay put for now. SE: "Do not leave the building! NEMEXIS snipers are in position just outside! I repeat, do NOT go outside!" If a player goes outside the building: SE: "You're going to get your head blown off outside that building! Stay inside!" SE: "Hostiles have the lobby surrounded! Colonel, we need that security system disabled fast!" CC: "Our techs are still working on hacking the automated security system. Enemy reinforcements are closing in on them and you need to hold them off. They're CQC specialists, so engage them from a distance!" When supplies appear: SE: "Resupply yourself from those downed hostiles in the lobby. You're gonna need it." CC: "The security system is almost down! Hold the line against any other reinforcements that arrive. Intel reports the enemy is sending units with launchers, so don't let them get the drop on you." CC: "Our hackers have successfully hacked building security. The lobby area is being sealed off from outside fire. Blast doors close around lobby. Doors to the elevator open. CC: "Elevators are now online. Take it up to the Sky Lounge." SE: "...this is way too easy." Elevators open, and enemies arrive. SE: "Multiple hostiles are INSIDE the elevator! Watch yourselves! Cutscene shows players entering the elevators, and the elevators rising. Sky Lounge (Top Floor) CC: "Thermal scans indicate no heat signatures in the Sky Lounge. He must have escaped. Proceed with caution and retrieve the data. Hopefully this trip won't be for nothing." Cutscene shows players encounter D.R.E.A.D. SE: "Wh-what the hell? Is that a flying tank?!" CC: "Intel says that it's a prototype unmanned Gunship, codename D.R.E.A.D. Armaments include a minigun, gas grenades and a full bank of rockets." CC: "Do not allow D.R.E.A.D. to target you. Concentrate fire on the hull and bring it down!" Every time DREAD reaches a threshold and retreats SE: "If you need to restock, get some ammo from the hostiles on the 2nd floor. They ain't gonna need it." Cutscene shows Hauser finishing off D.R.E.A.D. with a RPG-7. CC: "Congratulations on a successful mission. We may have missed our window to capture that scumbag, but this data may turn the tide of the battle. Everyone get to the extraction point ASAP." Trivia *This map is the first Fireteam map to not have terrorists or the Infected as an enemy. *The NEMEXIS mercenaries encountered in NEMEXIS HQ and Labs can be seen to have glowing red eyes when viewed up close, suggesting they are on some 'refined' version of the Infected drug. *It is also the first Fireteam map to have an official boss. *The dialogue in this missions seems to use a bit more coarse (though not severe) language, such as the words "pissed", "sucker", "hell", and "scumbag". *This is the first map to have instant-breaking glass (the first map with breakable glass was Overdose; ironically, where it all began) *Hauser cameos as part of the infiltration team, meaning that Creed played a role in the mission, likely along with WarCorp and JSF. (Interestingly Hauser is said to have been a former security consultant for NEMEXIS). *Before its release, Kalika had forshadowed a "new PvE mode," with D.R.E.A.D as the boss. This left players to wonder how a non-Fireteam mode would have AI enemies, and were duly confused when NEMEXIS HQ was released. *During a cutscene, as the soldiers enter an elevator and go up the floors, the numbers are seen going 2,3,F,5 etc. The F might have something to do with tetraphobia, as 4 means death in Chinese and Japanese. *There are several easter eggs spread across the map, such as the printable designs for D.R.E.A.D. *When going up the spiral car ramp, there will be a blue car near the top. Go up to the door and press E. You may get a health pack or Red box from it. Otherwise, the car alarm will go off, prompting Master Sergeant Ryan to say: "What the hell is wrong with you? Mistakes like these can jeapordize our mission!" *On the first level of the office (before you fight D.R.E.A.D), go up to the printer, point your crosshair at the red button and press E. A printable blueprint (thought not really detailed) of D.R.E.A.D will appear at the top. *Even though Colonel Coleman states that Nemexis' Standard Operating Procedure is to flood contaminated areas with poison gas, the purple nerve gas that can be seen between the parking garage and the lobby has no effect on the player. *The two computers used to transmit data in the Lobby and the third floor of the Sky Lounge are quite clearly Dell laptops. *If one holds down the "M" (Map) Key and inspect the map before entering the elevator to the sky lounge, one can see some idle NPC's in an un-accessable area of the map. They cannot move or attack any players or objects. They cannot be damaged or killed by grenades thrown into the estimated area. They can only be seen by either glitching, cheating or hacking through the walls and buildings. *When in "toxic areas", some players' screens will have their screen go black due to incompatible graphics cards that are incapable of dealing with purple screen flashes. **As of the 03/22/14 Maintenance, the Combat Arms Graphics Department has fixed the black screen issue. Media Images Combat-Arms 104.jpg Combat-Arms 100.jpg Combat-Arms 99.jpg Combat-Arms 85.jpg Combat-Arms 81.jpg Combat-Arms 77.jpg Combat-Arms 73.jpg Combat-Arms 52.jpg Combat-Arms 51.jpg Combat-Arms 49.jpg Combat-Arms 48.jpg Combat-Arms 47.jpg Combat-Arms 46.jpg Combat-Arms 41.jpg Combat-Arms 40.jpg NEMEXIS_blockade.jpg Combat-Arms 37.jpg Combat-Arms 36.jpg Combat-Arms 34.jpg Combat-Arms 33.jpg Combat-Arms 32.jpg Combat-Arms 31.jpg Combat-Arms 30.jpg Combat-Arms 29.jpg Combat-Arms 28.jpg Combat-Arms 26.jpg Combat-Arms 25.jpg Combat-Arms 24.jpg Combat-Arms 16.jpg Combat-Arms 14.jpg Combat-Arms 11.jpg Combat-Arms 09.jpg Combat-Arms 08.jpg Combat-Arms 07.jpg 00DUo-1dbe774d-3a51-4fff-9a2b-5e0ad7cac901.jpg Videos Video:Combat_Arms_Belly_of_the_Beast|Trailer of Belly of the beast Category:Maps Category:Fireteam Category:NEMEXIS Category:Featured Articles Category:2012 Category:Exclusive Map